


A Man With A Mission

by Lunnashh



Category: 97line - Fandom, GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, but srsly lmao, even lil jaehyunnie, everyone is thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: What better way to say "hi! i like you! let's be friends!" than invite him to HellOrThe One and Only 97Liner has the newly debuted Jaehyun locked on target. Newfound friendships and #exposeparty are in the norms.





	A Man With A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh I've been thirsting for 97line interaction tbh, started with how Seokmin #exposed his hischool crush towards Jung Jaehyun & how Jungkook (aka my latest crush) had mentioned the 97line members in his album's thanks to section & had cheekily refused to #expose The Groupchat's name. Isn't it wonderful to see Jaehyun stretching his wings & befriending idols outside his own members /sobs/ I'm a proud mom ;") Now that we've gotten (a bit) of our Seokjae moments fill thx to NCT's night night radio, & that inconspicuous Jaegyeom sidehug in 1 award show last year iinm, I WANT TO SEE EVIDENCE OF MY BB JAE & HIS 97LINE HOES INTERACTING like on camera?? on stage?? pls @ god?? Who's with me?? ANYWAY hope yall enjoy. This is for u, jc fam ;")

 

 

**[jklol changed the group name to 'Operation Newbie Recruit']**

 

jklol: so guys

BamBammie: i smell something fishy

Ugyeomi: i smell something fishy (2)

BamBammie: i'm in

Ugyeomi: the hell he hasn't even said anything 

D-ate: boi don't leave us hanging

jklol: so i found someone

KimMing: what

D-ate: omfg he getting married? ?

BamBammie: bitj u getting married n u didnt tell us!!?? #cancelled

KimMing: i thought you're with taehyung

Ugyeomi: yea just last week u were telling us about getting that Good Dicking...which was unnecessary btw

D-ate: ya thx for scarring us jk

jklol: wtf i didnt mean it like that

jklol: and it was jimin hyung last week not taehyung hyung

Ugyeomi: TOO MUCH INFORMATOION

KimMing: ok srsly what's going on

jklol: do yall know nct jaehyun

BamBammie: hmm yea that sm new group? whatta bout him

Ugyeomi: didnt he go to your school?

jklol: yea he did. A year above me tho. guess what

BamBammie: what

jklol: he a 97liner

Ugyeomi: ....ooooh i can see where this is going

D-ate: lol this is gold. GUESS WHAT

BamBammie: WHAT

D-ate: seokmin's been crushing on him. makes up 75% of his motivation to go to school

Ugyeomi: oooohhhOHOHOHO

jklol: LOLOL omg u kidding me?? why haven't u told us this lee seokmin i thot we're friends!!

Ugyeomi: k but what's the other 25%

D-ate: 15% because our hyungs go there + 10% because he likes the uniform

BamBammie: BUT THE YELLOW IS UGLI

jklol: wow icb u slandered my school like that

jklol: anw GET YOUR ASS HERE @SEOKMIN

KimMing: okay he's up now

Sockmean: what what's happening

BamBammie: to put it in one word; Jaehyun

Sockmean: i don't know what you're talking about

D-ate: I call bullshit

jklol: yea he just exposé ur sweet innocent crush towards him actually :)

jklol: so....about jaehyun

Sockmean: i don't know who you're talking about

Sockmean: i need to go to the bathroom ttyl guys

D-ate: bitch you just came back from the bathroom like 10 secs ago

BamBammie: stop tryna escape u smelly sock

jklol: BUT SRSLY as a 97Line enthusiast

jklol: what say we recruit him

jklol: befriend him

jklol: take him under our wings

Sockmean: love him deeply and unconditionally

BamBammie: ok that escalated quickly 

Sockmean: I'M IN

Ugyeomi: U SAUD U DISNT KNWO HIM

KimMing: love knows no boundary

BamBammie: it ain't love he just thirsty!!

jklol: okay we all in agreement then fam?? Initiating Operation Recruit Newbie??

Sockmean: yes

BamBammie: yeaa

Ugyeomi: lol yeah

KimMing: yeah

Sockmean: yes

D-ate: seokmin you just said yes

Sockmean: yess

**[Sockmean changed the group name to 'Operation Jaehyunnie Recruit']**

BamBammie: DONT JAEHYUNNIE HIM DO U EVEN KNOW HIM??!

Sockmean: we were classmates!! we've talked!

KimMing: yeah like, twice

KimMing: once when he borrowed your pen and once when he asked if you were ok because you ran into the lockers after he smiled at you lmaoo

Sockmean: I DID NOT

Sockmean: IT WAS OVERWHELMING OKAY??

Sockmean: he's so shining...a legit sun in my gloomy schooldays...a flower blooming so wonderfully...I'm a mere peasant

KimMing: #whipped

KimMing: but yeah i agree he's cute

Sockmean: GET UR PAWS OFF MY MAN

D-ate: Newsflash; he ain't your man

D-ate: does he even know you?

jklol: ouch

BamBammie: owwie

Sockmean: OFC HE DOES

Sockmean: ....i think

jklol: prove it

Ugyeomi: yesss ask for his number or smthn when u see him

BamBammie: or invite him :)

BamBammie: not to ur room or anythin but to this gc ofc :)

Sockmean: w0w kunpimook what are you implying

Sockmean: but guys...i don't think i can do that...me?? talking to jung jaehyun??

Ugyeomi: y not?? just slide into his dm aka dressing room in the backstage!

jklol: yeah arent u guys promoting at the same time

KimMing: time is of the essence

D-ate: we have faith in you, son

Sockmean: wait what

jklol: kay done deal. we entrust u to lure him into this hell, seokmin.

Sockmean: whait

Sockmean: I CAN'T 

BamBammie: [cheering in the distance]

Ugyeomi: [brings popcorn & folded chair]

Sockmean: U GUYS ARE SO MEAN

 

 

~*~

 

 

KimMing: #ripSockmean2k17

jklol: what happened

D-ate: we met nct backstage

Ugyeomi: mmmmMMMMmm SPILL

BamBammie: DID HE DO IT DID HE SUCCEED

D-ate: he did

D-ate: as in seokmin succeeded on screwing up

jklol: lool i knew it what happnd tho

KimMing: so he approached jaehyun, shook hands yadda yadda, all was still well until then

D-ate: and then he freaking said "you have cute dimples"

BamBammie: aw that wasn't half bad tho?

D-ate: "do you have dimples down there too?"

jklol: ohmygod

BamBammie: i take it back

Ugyeomi: #ripSockmean2k17

Sockmean: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY IM SRY

Ugyeomi: HOW IZ TGAG AN ACCIDNWT U CREEP

Sockmean: I SAID IM SRYYY

D-ate: "sorry haha i didn't know where it came from...not that i've been ogling your asset or anything"

BamBammie: seokminnie how r u gonna dig urself outta this hole

jklol: poor jaehyunnie :(((( icb u ruined our chance...i trusted u

KimMing: there's a continuation

Ugyeomi: did jaehyun call the police

Ugyeomi: 'hello i wanna file a lawsuit for sexual harassment'

KimMing: jaehyun was such a sweetheart tho he kept smiling

D-ate: either he was okay with seokmin's shenanigans or he just brushed it off because seokmin was irrelevant lmao

KimMing: ngl one of his hyungs kept giving us satanic glare i think he knew seokmins up to no good

D-ate: yeah the one with silver hair. that was some intense shit

D-ate: seokmin would've peed himself if he wasn't so blinded by jaehyun

Sockmean: OK I GET IT I SCREWED UP IM SRY

Sockmean: I'M SO SAD GUYS T_T he'll see me as a freak for the rest of my sad life

D-ate: at least he knew your name lol

BamBammie: so u just bailed midway? sighs

Sockmean: dammit man

Sockmean: i'll never forget his smile as we part ways

Sockmean: his cute lil dimples

BamBammie: the ones above his waistline or the ones beneath

Sockmean: his sweet and soft voice

Sockmean: we had something between us i just know it

Sockmean: oh jaehyun...

KimMing: i got his number

Sockmean: WATH

Sockmean: SKDJFHAJJFJAFHABFBAJV

jklol: KIM MINGYU R U SRS??!?

BamBammie: MINGYU

Ugyeomi: ALL HAIL KISM MFNGYU

D-ate: yeah he totally did

Sockmean: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU SNEAKY BASTARD

KimMing: ?? you bailed?? so i decided to be a gentleman and apologize for your antics and chitchat with him

Sockmean: HWAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM

KimMing: hi jaehyun you're cute

KimMing: can i have your number?

jklol: OH SHIIII U SCORED

BamBammie: kim mingyu 1 - lee seokmin 0

Ugyeomi: i luv lyfe

Sockmean: JSFHSHNFNWNF I HATE

BamBammie: dang mingyu u lil minx

KimMing: he was blushing and all. real cute ;)

**[KimMing changed their name to 'KimMinx']**

Sockmean: STOP YOU SOUND SO DIRTY 

jklol: mingyu ilysm i'd suqq u if i could rn

KimMinx: i'll hold u to that

jklol: ;*  8===D

jklol: ok ok so what's the next plan

BamBammie: duh invite him!

Ugyeomi: noo isnt that too soon??

Sockmean: WAITT I'm not ready

Sockmean: he's not even familiar with the rest of you!

D-ate: he's chill and friendly tho

Sockmean: we haven't even asked him if he wants to be invited!!

BamBammie: going to hell doesn't require invitation hunney

**[jklol changed the group name to 'Hell']**

Sockmean: skkfjahbja

Sockmean: but srsly guys i'm not ready

Ugyeomi: someone's thirsty

**[KimMinx invited 'Jaehyunniee' to the group chat]**

Sockmean: like i need to stop myself from spewing shits around him

Sockmean: ugh i can't help it that jaehyun's so?? hot?? and beautiful and precious?? like he'd hit me with a basketball and i'd kiss his feet?? he'd just breathe and i'd write sonatas about his beauty?? have yall seen him irl?? his smiles make me weak and his laughs make my knees wobble i am so blessed to be able to go to school with him i  can die peacefully knowing that jung jaehyun knows i exist

jklol: ...

BamBammie: ...

Ugyeomi: ...

Jaehyunniee: Oh

D-ate: :) 

KimMinx: :)

KimMinx: hi jaehyunnie!

D-ate: hi jaehyunnie!

Jaehyunniee: Hiiii!^v^

Jaehyunniee: Seokmin I'm so flattered I didn't know you felt like that about me :"0

**[Sockmean has left the group chat]**

jklol: LMFAOOOOOOOO

BamBammie: GOLDDD

Ugyeomi: KSJFHAKFKALLFKANCJ

jklol: WAIT I GOTTA SCREENCAP THIS

BamBammie: HE DONE DID THAT

Jaehyunniee: Oh noo what happened why did he leave? ...Did I say something wrongg?

KimMinx: don't worry jaehyun you did nothing wrong

D-ate: guys say hello to jaehyun!

jklol: jaehyun nice to meet ya it's me the one and only jeon jungkook!!

Ugyeomi: hi jaehyun im yugyeom!!!1!1

BamBammie: kunpimook bhuwakul here but u can call me bambam!!

Jaehyunniee: Hellooo everyone it's so nice to meet you!!

Jaehyunniee: Mingyu thanks for inviting me to this Hell ^^

jklol: I CHOKED

Ugyeomi: I CHOSCKE

BamBammie: wow i already love him guys

jklol: i can feel the new era of 97liner rising yall

**[KimMinx invited LeeSeokmin to the group chat]**

Jaehyunniee: I'm so happy that now I have friends from the same age!

Jaehyunniee: Oh

Ugyeomi: hi loser y arent u sockmean

BamBammie: hi loser

LeeSeokmin: jaehyun! nice to see you!

jklol: IS HE GONNA PRETEND THE LAST FEW MINUTES DIDN'T HAPPEN

Jaehyunniee: Nice to see you too!

Jaehyunniee: So about earlier

LeeSeokmin: look at the time! sry guys, i gtg now

D-ate: no u don't we're like sitting on the couch right now watching showchampion

LeeSeokmin: I Gotta Go Now :)

KimMinx: jaehyun weren't u an mc in showchampion before!

Ugyeomi: wowza thats liek so cool

Jaehyunniee: Ahaha yesss I was~

Jaehyunniee: Seokmin don't go :(

LeeSeokmin: wow i forgot i cancelled that appointment i'm actually free right now

jklol: #whipped

jklol: jaehyun i like ur debut song sfm! man the beat was sick and that mv?? YOU LOOK SO COOL!! WIG

Jaehyunniee: NO THAT'S MY REAL HAIR :0

Ugyeomi: KDJGJAJFJ

BamBammie: WHY

jklol: LOOOOOL

jklol: i meant u look so cool u snatched me away ;)

Jaehyunniee: Ahhh I see, thank you so much Jungkookie! 

jklol: HE CALLED ME KOOKIE

jklol: OHMYGOD HES SO PRECIOUS

BamBammie: MOM I WANNA KEEP HIM

D-ate: don't we all

Jaehyunniee: °\\\\\°

LeeSeokmin: no ya don't

LeeSeokmin: get ya paws

LeeSeokmin: off my man

**[KimMinx has removed LeeSeokmin from the group chat]**

Ugyeomi: SJJFJFNAKND

BamBammie: IM CRYING

jklol: IM WHEEZIN

Jaehyunniee: :0

KimMinx: oops my bad guys

KimMinx: don't worry jaehyunnie

Jaehyunniee: Okay!^v^

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> First started: 24-July-2017  
> Finished: 24-July-2017
> 
> OKAY that's all for now lol what's your thought? I'm planning to make the next chapters short and standalone-ish? I don't really have an endgoal rn so I'll just see how it goes later.


End file.
